


Life's too long

by sdnht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Frozen (2013) Songs, Gen, Loki Feels, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdnht/pseuds/sdnht
Summary: Thor and Loki's brotherly quarrel."Life's too short to waste another minute. Life's too short to even have you in it."(Hand-drawn AMV)





	Life's too long

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody hand-drawn AMV of Frozen's outtake song "Life's too short".  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Subtitles are available in both English and Japanese. 設定で字幕：日本語を選択すると日本語訳が表示されます。
> 
> *Sound effect by Omgilluminati https://www.youtube.com/user/Jevus


End file.
